Amor Condusse Noi Ad Una Morte
by notyourkind
Summary: Historien om hur Lily och James blev ett par. Och andra pairings också, som det kanske handlar mer om iofs. Inget fluff i överhuvudtaget. rated M for a reason
1. Prolog

_**A/N: **_

Jag vill bara börja med att påpeka att Lily och James historia inte är en saga med lyckligt slut och allt det där, om du inte läser en au-fic dvs. Men det är inte den här. Det började med att små one-shots ploppade in i mitt huvud men det var alltid med samma karaktärer och personligheter och tillslut så började det komma upp vad som hände mellan dessa oneshots, och det var ungefär då som jag började skriva. Tillbaka till handlingen dårå. Denna fanfiction handlar inte till stor del bara om jp&le, utan väldigt mycket om andra karaktärer också. Om jag kunde skulle jag inte välja Lily och James som huvudpersoner men om jag skulle skriva dit den som jag tyckte passade mer som huvudperson så skulle antagligen de flesta missförstå och tro att det var ett pairing.

Som sagt det här är inte en saga.

**Jag rekommenderar dig att inte läsa denna om du..**:

_Är under 15 år_

_Inte kan läsa om något av följande; alkohol, sex, droger, självskadande beteende, våld. Ateism. (meheh)_

_Är starkt religiös. _

_Har det minsta emot svordomar. Mina karaktärer svär. Basta._

Om det fortfarande är någon som läser detta, so welcome my friend! Läs prologen så förstår du nog vad du ger dig in i genom att börja läsa den här... icke-sagan.

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

Jag sprang in på toaletten och smällde igen dörren efter mig. I mina öron ringde fortfarande efter hennes skrik och ord. Ord om _henne._ Jag satte på kranen. Under porlande vatten ljudet rafsade jag i pappas gamla badrumslåda som han hade glömt kvar här i alla dessa år. Där låg de. Vassa, ja. Dödliga, ja. Men fortfarande befriande. Jag slöt ögonen och lät rakbladet sjunka igenom min mjuka hud, ritsa den. Och jag var fri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Litet smakprov där nästan. Kapitel ett kommer antagligen ut någon gång i nästa vecka. Och juste, titeln har inget med saken att göra... Jag visste inte vad jag skulle kalla allt men ville fortfarande inte låta det stanna untitled... Liksom man blir inte så sugen på att läsa utan namn. Hursomhelst kommer jag byta ut alla namn när jag kommit på dem. Känner btw att mina ans blev längre en själva storyn här... förlåt. Men kapitel ett är ändå sjukt långt så det kompenserar. Förhoppningsvis. Cheers


	2. Kapitel ett: I Looked At You

_I looked at you, __You looked at me._

_I smiled at you, __You smiled at me._

_And we're on our way now. _

Lily:

Jag hade just gått igenom spärren till perrong nio och trekvart när jag såg honom. Whoa. Potter hade tydligen växt upp till en... man över sommaren. Och helvete vad det var fel av mig att tänka så. På så många olika sätt. Jag vände mig snabbt om så att han inte skulle komma på mig med att stå och stirra på honom och gick rakt in i två randoms. Okej, förlåt två inte alls så randoms. Mina bästa vänner Alice och Mary tjöt när de såg att det var jag.

"Merlins skägg, Lily! Du skrämde oss nästan där", skrattade Alice och kramade mig. Jag antar att Alice är typ definitionen av någon sexig person, men jag med min prydhet har problem med att tänka på henne så, istället skulle jag nog vilja säga att hon är riktigt vacker. Alltså, jag menar på riktigt _riktigt_. Alltså typ så vacker att jag om jag var kille, eller lesbisk, skulle vilja... göra saker med henne. Hennes stora, bruna ögon är snälla och hon har ögonfransar som jag skulle dö för. Nu hade hon värsta brännan också. Hon hade klippt sitt bruna hår till en söt pixie frisyr som verkligen passade henne.

"Nästan?", log jag och kysste henne på kinden. "Ni hoppade ju typ en meter!"

"Vi är kaxiga här, är vi inte, Lils?", flinade Mary och petade mig på kinden. Jag skulle nog säga att Mary är den ordrentliga i vårt lilla gäng. Det är Mary som alltid har en bäddad säng, Mary som alltid har gjort klart läxan en vecka innan den ska lämnas in. Fast Mary skulle nog säga att det är jag som är den tjejen. Men vi båda vet att det är inte sant- iallafall inte längre. Till slut har mitt galna huvud börjat visa sig i det jag gör. Men, hallå, tillbaka till Mary. Mary är en söt häxa med mellanblonda lockar som faller precis över axlarna. Hennes ögon, som är isblå, är nästan alltid fyllda med värme. Hennes runda kinder är alltid rosiga, och de blir helt röda när hon tycker att något är pinsamt, vilket är ganska ofta. Mary delar sovsal med mig.

Vi diskuterade det mest exklusiva sommarskvallret medan Alice blossade på en ciggarett och när visslan tjöt klev vi på tåget. Mary och Alice började leta efter en kupé att sitta i och jag försvann till prefektvagnen för att ta itu med mina nya plikter som försteprefekt** (A/N: ****det är väl det som head girl heter på svenska?). **Jag satte mig lugnt ner på sätena och väntade medan prefekterna droppade in en efter en. Jag nickade mot Remus och skulle precis fråga honom om han visste vem den andre försteprefekten var när den sista personen stängde dörren. Jag började med att förklara för dem nya prefekterna vad det innebar att ha denna position och började irritera mig på den andre försteprefektens uppenbara frånvaro. Detta var något som vi skulle göra gemensamt och han var redan sen.

Helt plötsligt drogs kupédörren åt sidan och i öppningen stod Potter.

Shit. Jag hade inte fått mer än en snabb titt på plattformen tidigare men han var verkligen snygg. Hans hår var rufsigare än vanligt och han log smått mot mig där han stod vilket avslöjade hans vita välformade tänder. Han hade blivit mer muskulös sedan jag sist såg honom och hans quidditchmuskler anades under den vita skjortan han bar. Jag kom på mig själv.

"Ursäkta mig, Potter", började jag inte ursäktande i överhuvudtaget. "Men detta är ett prefektsamanträde och om du inte är den försvunne försteprefekten så får du faktist inte vara här"

"Men hur passande är det inte då, Lily sötnos, att jag är just den du talar om", flinade han retsamt.

Det tog ett tag tills jag förstod vad han sa. Sedan fick jag ett utbrott.

"Va?" Han måste skämta. "Ha-ha Potter, väldigt roligt. Kan du gå nu?"

"Jag är seriös", svarade han glatt och satte sig ner bredvid Remus mittemot mig på sätena. Han grävde i fickan med ena handen och höll den sedan upp mot mig. Och i handflatan låg ett försteprefektmärke. Fan, tänkte jag och sedan kände jag hur jag blev varm i ansiktet. Potter försteprefekt. Jag hade kämpat för den här brickan och nu gled Potter bara in utan ansträngning. Den skiten hade ju för fan fått fler kvarsittningar än alla andra på skolan tillsammans, om man räknade bort Black. Min sinnesstämmning måste synts på mig för snart reste sig alla prefekter och började tåga ut ur rummet. Så fort den sista hade dragit igen dörren efter sig exploderade jag.

"Din idiot!", skrek jag och började slå honom i huvudet med min pergamentrulle.

"Förlåt, Evans" sade han och höll armarna över huvudet i ett försök att skydda sig. "Vad jag än nu har gjort för fel, så ber jag verkligen om ursäkt"

"Hur i HELVETE kommer det sig att du är försteprefekt?", dundrade jag. Han försökte avbryta men det struntade jag i. "Du!" Jag pekade anklagande på honom med pergamentrullen. "Bara en galen man skulle tillsätta dig i den här ställningen över andra elever! Du vet inte hur mycket jag har jobbat för det här och _du_ snubblar bara in här utan ansträngning och..." Jag avbröt mig för att hämta andan. "..Och försenad också som ett litet extra plus!"

"Ehm, va?", an gav mig en förvirrad blick.

"Du är den största skitstöveln jag någonsin haft oturen att träffa!", snäste jag och sprang ut ur rummet. Det var nästan tomt i korridorerna när jag skyndade igenom dem och tittade in i kupéerna i förbifarten. I sista vagnen hittade jag tillslut Alice och Mary som låg och vräkte sig på sätena bredvid en tjej som låg och sov med huvudet i armarna på bordet i kupén. Hennes mörka tuperade hår var det enda som syntes av henne eftersom hon hade svept en stor mantel som dolde resten. Jag slog mig ner bredvid henne.

"Jag avskyr honom"

"Är det en ny, hitills okänd, hälsningsfras nu?"

"Han har blivit försteprefekt tillsammans med mig"

"Vem då?", frågade Mary förstrött.

"Potter", spottade jag.

"Va?" De rätade snabbt på sig över denna högst oväntade information.

"James Potter!", nästan skrek Alice. Den sovande flickan bredvid mig gav upp ett litet stön, uppenbarligen väckt av deras reaktion. Hon satte sig normalt på sätet och gned sig sömnigt i ögonen. Hon hade långt mörkt hår, som hon hade tuperat överdrivet. Hennes bleka hy stod i direkt kontrast till hennes hårt sminkade ögon. Hon hade på sig trasiga nätstrumpbyxor och en sliten skotskrutig kjol. Det såg så underligt ut tillsammans att hon hade en klassisk punkoutfit till en lång mantel. Det här måste vara den första magikerpunkaren jag någonsin sett. Hon tittade på mig förvånat och jag förstod att jag måste ha stirrat.

"Lily Evans."Jag sträckte fram handen och hon tog den nonchalant.

"Izzy Stonem"

Jag kände igen henne men kunde inte placera henne riktigt vilket måste betyda att hon tillhörde ett annat elevhem.

"Ravenclaw?", gissade jag när hon släppte min hand.

"Slytherin", rättade hon mig leende.

Våran reaktion måste varit synlig för hon började snart fnittra.

"Gryffindor, allihopa om jag tar det rätt?", sade hon och lade upp sina fötter på hyttens bord. Hon hade på sig ett par kängor som såg mer passande ut för vintern än för en relativt

"Hufflepuff", mumlade Alice.

"Det roliga är.." började hon fortfarande skuggan av hennes skratt inetsat i hennes bleka ansikte. "..att det är vi från Slytherin som ska vara de så kallade fördomsfulla- ni vet allt det där smutsskalleskiten och allt vad det är- men samtidigt är det ni som reagerar så starkt på när jag säger att jag är ett_ barn av ormen_." Hon uttalde det sista sarkastiskt och jag fick intrycket av att hon hade hört någon annan använda det uttrycket förut.

"Så du önskar mig trots allt inte ond, bråd död på grund av mitt smutsiga blod?", skämtade jag.

"Vore det inte underligt om jag gjorde det med tanke på att min mamma är icke-magiker?",

"Jag har fan aldrig fattat det där!", började Alice, uppenbarligen lättad av Izzys omisskännliga jag-bryr-mig-inte-om-sådan-skit- attityd. "Alla kan ju liksom inte vara renblodiga i Slytherin så hur kommer det sig att det är den principen alla går efter?"  
>"Givetvis är inte alla renblodiga i Slytherin", fnös Izzy och ställde sig upp för att ta ner sin väska från bagagehyllan. När hon sträckte på sig gled hennes ärmar ner och avslöjade några bleka ärr på handlederna men när hon såg min blick drog hon snabbt upp dem igen. Jag beslöt mig för att inte fråga.<p>

"De flesta vill bara att alla andra ska tro det...", tillade hon.

Och med den irriterade frasen förstod jag att Izzy var en tjej som jag skulle kunna komma att gilla, och när hon fiskade upp ett paket ciggaretter och tre flaskor vin från sin väska, som hon uppenbarligen kastat en osynlig utöjningsbesvärjelse över med tanke på dess storlek, förstod jag också att detta gillande antagligen skulle delas av Alice och Mary.

Izzy log ett okynnigt leende mot oss och tände en cigg med tippen av sin trollstav. Hon drog ett djupt halsbloss slöt ögonen.

"Vin, någon?"

James:

Åh shit. Jag skulle faktist ha förstaprefektsysslor och sånt med Lily Evans. Okej, inte just precis nu, men seriöst. Evans. Gaah.

Jag kom tillbaka till vår kupé med ett brett leende på läpparna och slängde mig ner på sätena. Medan Moony **(A/N: förlåt men jag kommer inte orka använda dem svenska smeknamnen för marodörerna hela tiden, de är så fula mehehe)** läste en tjock, till synes gammal bok, byggde Siri och Peter ett korthus med knallkort. Frank sov. Det tog mycket till att väcka Frank. Det var inte förrän korthuset exploderade ljudligt som de tog någon som helst notis om mig.

"Vad flinar du åt, prefektplutten?", sade Sirius retsamt och lutade sig tillbaka i sätet. "Fick du några nya kamrater på ditt roliga möte?"

"Jag fick en överraskning, det är allt", flinade jag och försökte dölja min uppenbara glädje över denna överraskning. "Gissa vem som är förstaprefekt med mig?", fortsatte jag nonchalant. "Som jag kommer patrullera med på nätterna och få dela ett nytt uppehållsrum med? Som äntligen efter alla dessa år kommer upptäcka min ansvarsfulla sida och bli alldeles betagen?"

"Ansvarsfull?", fnös Peter ironiskt och hoppades på lite medhåll från de andra. Padfoot gav honom ett litet uppskattande leende.

"Jag tvivlar på att Lily kommer kunna se en ansvarsfull sida hos dig, Prongs..", började Moony utan att se upp från boken. "Hon lider ju trots allt inte av hallucinationer"

"Käft"  
>"Va? Vänta nu här" Pads tittade från mig till Remus med ett upphetsat uttryck i sitt förut retsamma ansikte. "Har Evans blivit förstaprefekt hon med?"<p>

"Ja." Jag kunde inte längre behärska mina ansiktsmuskler och min mun sprack åter igen upp i ett brett leende.

"Merlins skägg!" Sirius hoppade upp från sätet med ett ryck. "Nu har du möjligtvis äntligen fått chansen till att få smaka på Evans fi-" Han blev abrupt avbruten av Remus.

"Snälla Pads, är det allt du tänker på?", suckade Moony, han slutade låtsas läsa sin bok och tittade upp för att ge Sirius en förebrående blick. I hans bleka, trötta ansikte hade det dykt upp två nya ärr- fullmåne två dagar sedan. Stackarn.

"Självklart. Du tänker som mig du med, Moony, du är bara för pryd för att erkänna det", suckade Sirius i en så bra imitation av Remus att han Remus själv började skratta och skaka på huvudet.

"Du är fan störd, Sirius. Men berätta nu, Prongs, vad sa hon? Jag såg att hon var på väg att få ett raseriutbrott, och hon är fan läskig när hon är arg så jag drog så fort jag kunde"

"Oja, Evans var skitarg på mig. Hon var helt _'du är den största skitstöveln jag någonsin haft oturen att träffa blahblahblah_'.", jag ryckte på axlarna. Evans var egentligen hemskt kär i mig (hon visste det bara inte än..), så jag kunde ta hennes omogna utbrott på mig. Bah, hon var ju bara en förvirrad, kär flicka! "Ta det inte allt för seriöst, dock", jag flinade glatt. "När hon efter några veckor sett mer av mitt ordentliga beteende och verkligen lagt märke till min perfekta kropp och allt så kommer hon verkligen suga mig!"

Alla skrattade. Förutom Frank då, han snarkade fortfarande ljudligt. Men fortfarande, varför skrattar alla alltid åt mig? Det är ju _meningen _att de ska vara mina bästa vänner.

Idioter.

Efter att ha skrattat lite till åt mig kastade Remus sin bok på mig och Sirius blev uttråkad, så vi bestämde oss för att göra en lista på saker vi kunde göra. Vi hade alla (eller njaa, inte Peter, men han låtsades som om han hade det) läst boken 'Tärningspelaren' av en mugglarförfattare och vi hade alla blivit frälsta av hans livsfilosofi. Remus skrev ner alla förslag vi hade på ett av dem pergament han alltid bär med sig, och sedan var det igång.

**En tågresa i tärningens tecken; av Marodörerna **_(och då menar jag mig själv, Remus Lupin, de andra spelade bara dumma när jag frågade vem som skulle skriva ner allt... Men nu när du påminner mig om det, är jag faktist inte säker på om de faktist kan skriva...)_

Om tärningen kommer på:

1. Vi går och stör Snape... Eller kanske Peter istället, han är ju trots allt närmre. Men tror inte han skulle uppskatta det eftersom det trots allt var hans idé...

2. Vi väcker Frank på ett 'trevligt sätt' som de snälla, omtänksamma vänner vi är.

3. Pads, Prongs och Wormy skapar kaos på tåget genom att förvandla sig till sina animagusformer.

4. Vi går och raggar upp några promiskuösa Hufflepuffs (och tro mig, de allra flesta är väldigt promiskuösa. Sirius idé, såklart)

5-6. Vi väcker Frank så att vi kan följa med honom för att träffa Alice och således träffa Lily (gissa vem som kom upp med det här..)

Och när vi hade slagit tärningen så snurrade den runt lite innan den ramlade ner på en sexa. Tack Jesus. Eller Merlin eller någon.

"Frank!", jag petade honom hårt på näsan, så att han vaknade till och började gnida den med ett otrevligt svar på tungan _('vad fan är ditt problem, Potter?')_.

"Du ska hälsa på Alice, och vi ska följa med"

**A/N**: googla tärningspelaren eller något om du inte fattade den här delen.

Sirius:

Så här var vi nu, gick igenom vagn för vagn för att hitta Jamies älskade, Evans.

Istället för att förföra några sexiga Hufflepuffs, eller trolla bort Snorgärsens byxor - så var vi och letade efter Lily Evans. Jag får nästan lust att säga det igen bara för att ni ska verkligen ska förstå vilken uppoffring detta var från min sida. Det här var så lame. Jag är verkligen en bra vän. Vi letade igenom nästan varenda jävla vagn innan vi hittade henne. Det var riktigt rökigt i hela rummet, nästan som om något hade brunnit där tidigare. Det luktade spilld alkohol. Evans var otroligt full. Och det var då jag såg _henne._

Izzy:

Lily och Mary var Gryffindors, och Alice en Hufflepuff. Det hade jag fattat än så länge. Och Alice var tillsammans med Frank Longbottom, som var en Gryffindor och kompis med de okända Marodörerna (som jag inte hade någon aning om innan de berätta om dem för mig); James Potter, Seriös (vad fan?) Black, Remus Lupin och Peter Pettigrew. Kort och gott, Gryffindors kungar. Eller något.

Tydligen hade James Potter haft en jättecrush på Lily sedan typ tre år tillbaka eller något, men hon tyckte om honom alls, var hon noga med att understryka. Lite väl noga för att vara hundra procent trovärdig, dock. Lily, herself, hade fortfarande svårt för att återhämta sig från hennes sommarromans med en kille som var typ Franks syssling eller något. Jag tror han hette... Albert. Eller Alfreid, Alfrucht. Eller kanske Algie. Tysk var han iallafall. Hursomhelst hade han tagit hennes oskuld, och hon kände sig skyldig nu. Jag fnös när hon sa det.

"Vadåråå?", undrade jag. Vid det här laget var vi ganska onyktra.

"Venne", mumlade hon och skakade på huvudet.

"De ere den där skiten som era föräldd-hick-färäldrär å samhället pumpar i en från barnsben, asså", sade jag upprört. "Religiöst skitsnack. Vi e ju för fan unga! De e meninnigien att vi ska ha kul"

Och det var då dörren gled upp, och in steg fem unga killar.

Alla fem tittade sig omkring chockerat innan en av dem, den långhårige rockaren, tog till orda.

"Vad fan är det ni håller på med?", frågade han uppfodrande till Lily som ställde sig upp lätt svajande. Hon tog några steg framåt och ramlade rakt i famnen på en av pojkarna som såg förtjust, tills hon slet sig loss och pekade på honom anklagande med fingret.

"Protter", sluddrade hon. "Jag behöver fö' fan inge jävla att stå upp", och sedan ramlade hon baklänges ner på sätet bredvid mig igen. Jag kunde inte låta bli. Jag började gapskratta och snart låg jag på golvet och skakade av skratt. Det kunde bero också på att det första jag rökte innan vi började dricka inte var en cigg, men det tänkte jag inte upplysa dem om.

De hade allihopa satt sig ner nu men tittade fortfarande oroligt på mig förutom Lily, som log berusat mot mig; Alice, som försökte börja hångla med en smått distraherad Frank; och Mary som stirrade på en av pojkarna som jag inte visste vad han hette.

"Behöver du hjälp upp?", undrade en av pojkarna, den som Mary stirrade på, symptatiskt men jag viftade bort hans hjälp, och tände ännu en cigg istället. Jag drog in ett djupt bloss.

"Kan ni alla sluta stirra och återvända till era liv istället?", frågade jag sockersött och andades ut röken som sakta ringlade uppåt. "Jag klarar mig själv, tack" sade jag och log lite nedsättande mot han som hade frågat om jag behövde hjälp. Jag menar, jag? Behöva hjälp? Patetiskt.

Helt plötsligt började den långhåriga killen skratta, och jag var ganska säker på att han skrattade åt mig. Detta gjorde mig irriterad.

"Håll käften"

"Vad heter du då?"

"Det ska du skita i"

"Humörsvängningar?"

"Det kan du ge dig fan på att jag har", sluddrade jag irriterat.

"Kan ni allihopa gå..?", började Mary. "Izzy uppskattar tydligen inte er..-"

Men hon blev avbruten av den långhåriga.

"Sirius Black, trevligt att träffas Izzy", han log ett inbjudande leende mot mig som antagligen fick andra häxor (eller trollkarlar också för den delen) att krypa efter honom, men jag tyckte bara att det såg falskt och stelt ut.

"Dra härifrån, Black, innan jag måste tvinga dig", hotade jag. Jag hörde ett ganska sarkastiskt 'Ooooh' från hans kompisar och började bli mer än irriterad. Nu var jag uppretad.

"Något säger mig att du inte är från Hufflepuff..", sade han sarkastiskt. "Men du är ju inte Gryffindor heller, för då skulle jag känt igen dig"

Jag skrattade kallt och drog fram min trollstav.

"Slytherin" Jag såg vågen av känslor svepa över hans ansikte innan det stelnade till, som en kall mask. "Så nu, när du vet vad jag är gjord av föreslår jag att du och dina små vänner.." Jag gjorde en gest mot de andra pojkarna. ".. avlägsnar er, innan jag.." jag drog ännu ett bloss på min ciggarett. "..blir allt för irriterad". Jag reste mig upp och andades ut röken i Blacks ansikte provokativt. Jag log ett segervisst leende medan de allihopa gav mig förvirrade blickar. De var väl inte vana vid sådana som jag. Så fort dörren dragits igen började jag fnissa igen, och den här gången var jag inte ensam.

Alice torkade sig i ögonen mellan skrattsalvorna och sluddrade till slut fram ett kvävt:

"Assåå, ja vene om det e bara för att ja e full men va inte de där sjukt roligt?"

Jag log snett.

"Det förstärker nog snarare bara känslan, men jo, det där var jävligt kul"

Sirius:

"Vakna, ditt lilla retard!", hörde jag någon ropa och sedan kände jag hur jag började bli slagen med en kudde.

"Fuck off, Prongs", mumlade jag och lade mig på andra sidan och drog upp täcket över öronen. Sekunden efter kände jag hur jag hissades upp i luften i ena ankeln. Den varma luften som hade funnits under täcket var helt plötsligt utbytt mot kallt luft, som svepte mot mig som en isig vind. Vreden välde upp inom mig men jag försökte behärska min röst när jag talade.

"Okej. Jag är alltså vaken, Potter", sade jag med tillkämpat lugn. "Skulle du möjligtvis kunna släppa ner mig nu när det är konstaterat?"

Han log retsamt mot mig och viftade lätt med trollstaven och jag föll platt ner på sängen igen. Jag kämpade emot driften att duellera mot honom nu och vände istället ryggen åt honom och gick in badrummet för att duscha. Jag stannade där inne längre än vanligt mest för att irritera honom men också för att tänka igenom allt. Den enda tid jag hade med mina tankar var i duschen, förutsatt att jag faktist var ensam (mehe), också den enda tiden på dygnet då jag inte hade något som förväntades av mig. Att slänga ur sig roliga kommentarer och att vara beundrad, snygg och åtrådd är inte bara guld och gröna skogar, det kan jag säga dig!

Jag tänkte över vad-hon-nu-heter på tåget igår.

Stöddig.

Fåfäng.

Otrevlig.

...

Och Attraktiv.

Hon var en rebell. Hon var inte som dem andra korkade, och därför 100% villiga, tjejerna på Hogwarts, men hon var inte pryd som Evans heller. Jag menar, det var ju tydligt att hon var erfaren. Sättet hon rökte på visade ju klart att hon inte var en nybörjare på att suga.

Åh, jag vet att jag har ett primitivt totalt sexinriktat sinne, Remus säger det hela tiden. Vem tänker jag det här för förresten? Om någon någon gång fick för sig att Legilimensa (är det ens ett verb?) mig skulle den personen antagligen tro att jag var stolt över att tänka på... otukt så ofta. Vilket jag inte är.

Okej, lite då, men det påvisar verkligen min mandom. Och, nej jag syftar inte på min kuk. Åtminstone inte i den meningen. Tror jag.

Jag gick ut ur duschen efter ett par fyrtio minuter och torkade då håret med en snabb flick med min trollstav. Sedan satte jag på mig min skolklädnad. Det var en sådan tråkig outfit att jag nästan spydde varje gång jag såg mig i spegeln.

Som väntat var förstepottan väldigt irriterad när jag kom ut. Han smackade otåligt med tungan och grymtade bara innan vi gick ut från sovsalen, på väg mot Stora Salen för att äta en försenad måndagsfrukost.

"Var är dem andra?"

"De inklusive Alice, som du antagligen hörde igår natt, gick till frukosten för ungefär en timma sedan. De hade inte lust att vänta på att du skulle vakna och börja fixa dig"

"Men det gjorde _du, _söta Tagghorn?"

"Självklart, älskade Siri"; svarade han med en hög, ironisk, söt röst. "Du är så sexig när du sover, med dregel och allt, jag kunde bara inte låta bli!"

"Åh, James!", jag försökte fnittra som den där Edgecome flickan alltid gör när hon ser James men jag tror inte det lät så likt för han tittade bara förskräckt på mig som om jag var galen.

I den stora salen så fann vi Remus och Peter sittandes längst ut vid Gryffindorbordet, med Evans och hennes gäng.

"Awesome", viskade James omedvetet och gick fram till dem.

"Underbar morgon, är det inte?", sade han artigt samtidigt som knuffade in sig mittemellan Remus och Evans -som tittade upp på honom med den blicken hon alltid ger honom. Som om han var en utvecklingstörd get eller något. Jag gick och satte mig mittemot honom vilket betydde att jag hade full sikt över hela Stora Salen och såg alla som gick in eller ut genom den stora ingången. Vilket i sin tur betydde att jag snabbt lade märke till vad-hon-nu-heter när hon kom in. Hon var klädd i någon slags egen tolkning av skoluniformen kan man nog milt säga. Hon hade klippt kjolen betydligt kortare och gjort stora maskor och håll i de gråa strumpbyxorna. Hon såg snarare ut som en rockstjärnegroupie än en skolelev. Hur kom det sig att jag inte hade lagt märke till henne förut?

Hon gick, med ett likgiltigt ansiktsuttryck, fram till Slytherinbordet och började titta runt det. Längst bort i ena änden, motsvarigheten till där jag satt för närvarande, var det tomt och rörde sig uttråkat fram emot den lediga delen. Bullstrode och hennes kompisar såg henne gå förbi och nickade hånfullt mot groupien men hon ignorerade deras fnitter. Höll tvärtemot huvudet högre och gick stoltare fram genom salen.

Tydligen var det inte bara jag som hade lagt märke till ... avvikande klädsel för snart harklade sig McGonagall och lämnade huvudbordet för att gå fram till henne. Det blev genast förvånansvärt tyst i den tidigare pratiga salen.

"Miss Stonem!", sa McGonagall strängt när hon hade kommit fram till hennes plats. Stonem tittade långsamt upp på henne med ett obesvärat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Ja, _professorn?"_, hon betonade sista ordet överdrivet.

"Vad i all världen är det du har på dig?"

"Skoluniformen", flinade nu Stonem tillbaka. "En reviderad version" **(A/N:** hej hugo!)

"Den där klädseln är knappast passande för en skoldag, Stonem!", kom det stelt från McGonagall.

"Inte?", gav henne ett provokativt leende. "Synd, att detta är den enda jag har då,_ professorn_"

En kollektiv, förskräckt inandning hördes bland de flesta tjejer i rummet, däribland Evans. Nu iaktog alla i salen, också lärarna och Dumbledore, deras dispyt.

"Miss Stonem!", utbrast Mcgonagall chockerat. Det var inte många som vågade komma med sarkastiska, hånfulla tonfall gentemot henne på skolan. Stonem reste sig långsamt.

"Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt, professorn", hennes ögon gnistrade av uppsluppenhet. "Men jag har en håltimme att passa", och sedan vände hon ryggen åt McGonagall och gick åt andra hållet, på väg mot utgången.

"Stonem! Tio poängs avdrag från Slytherin, kom tillbaka hit nu med detsamma!", ropade McGonagall upprört men det enda svar hon fick- någon fick- var Izzys två fingrar, som hon höll upp medan hon gick , formande Peace-tecknet. Hon vände sig inte om efter McGonagalls ord utan fortsatte bara nonchalant mot dörrarna tills hon försvann runt hörnet.

Lily:

Jag var rasande. Istället för att ha Fortuna Major som lösenord till Gryffindortornet hade Potter bytt det till Futuō Major. Alltså från 'bättre lycka' till 'bättre knull'. Åh, jag tänkte verkligen döda den killen. Jag såg honom inte i uppehållsrummet så istället bestämde jag mig för att springa upp till hans sovsal.

"Potter!, skällde jag och smällde upp dörren just som Potter kom ut från sovsalens badrum. "Varför änd-", jag tittade upp på honom. "du ändrade, änd-" han var endast klädd i en handduk som han hade svept runt sina höfter. Hans hår var blött (har jag sagt att vatten är en stor turn-on för mig förut? Det är det..) och hans solbrända bröstkorg bar fortfarande droppar av vatten. Plötsligt ville jag bara att han skulle knulla mig medvetslös mot ett träd eller något. Jag täckte mitt ansikte med mina händer istället, och skrek: 'Potter, varför i helvete är du naken?'. Black, som jag tydligen inte lagt märke till tidigare, skrattade sitt karaktäristiska skällande skratt.

"Jag och Black var precis på väg att börja humpa i sängen när du kom och avbröt", avbröt han ironiskt. "Men om du nu skulle kunna tänka dig att vända dig om kan jag sätta på mig ett par byxor. Dock om du vill få en liten tjuvtitt på min... ja, så kan du bara stanna där du är"

Jag grymtade irriterat och vände ryggen åt honom.

"Jag är påklädd nu", sade han efter några sekunder och jag vände mig om, redo att skälla ut honom för lösenordsbytet men orden kom bara inte ut. Han hade inte satt på sig en tröja. Jag stirrade på hans magmuskler ett litet kort tag innan jag kom på mig själv.

"Lösenordet", viskade jag vekligt. "Jag tänker ändra det." Sedan sprang jag ut därifrån så snabbt jag kunde och ut på skolområdet där mina vänner säkerligen skulle sitta, åtnjutandes eftermiddagssolen . De satt under det gamla ekträdet på skolgården och latade sig i solen som var på väg att gå ned. Just dem personerna jag ville prata med- förutom två.

"Remus, Frank", skrek jag. "GÅ NU"

De uppfattade min sinnesställning snabbt och reste sig utan protester upp och gick. Jag stirrade ner på de nyfikna blickarna från Alice, Marlene McKinnon och Izzy Stonem. Marlene McKinnon delade sovsal med mig och Mary, och det var en ovanlighet att se henne sitta ner och ta det lugnt eftersom hon spenderade större delen av sin tid på sin kvastkäpp. Därav var hon sökare i Gryffindors Quidditchlag.

"Vad är det, Lils?", frågade Marlene allvarligt så fort pojkarna hade avlägsnat sig.

"Potter-", jag spottade fram namnet. "-ändrade Gryffindortornets lösenord från _'Fortuna Major' _till '_Futu__ō__ Major_"

"På Svenska, tack?", Alice himlade med ögonen.

"Från Stor Lycka till Stort Knull"

De började gapskratta men tystnade snabbt när de såg mitt ansiktsuttryck.

"Och när du tänkte efter så tyckte du egentligen att det var skitkul och då förstod du att egentligen är riktigt tänd på Potter och nu så skäms du för att du åtrår en trollkarl som du alltid bestämt hävdat att du hatar honom", gissade Izzy och tände en cigarett leendes. "Jag har rätt, har jag inte?", frågade hon och började skratta igen när jag inte svarade på en gång.

"Självklart inte!", sade jag. "Jag bara gick upp till hans sovsal för att skälla på honom och där stod han... Naken!"

"Naken?" Marlie reste sig från sin plats på gräset och stirrade intensivt på mig. Sedan började de alla fnittra igen.

"Åh men snälla!" Jag började bli förargad. "Kan ni sluta vara så jävla omogna och fnittra hela jävla tiden?" Nu fnittrade de inte längre. De garvade nu högljutt åt min ilska.

"Nej, Marlie, inte helt naken. Han hade en handduk svept runt sin-"

"Mandom", avbröt Alice, hennes ansikte rött och tårstrimmat av skratt.

"Ja", jag begravde mitt ansikte i mina händer.

"Intressant." Hörde jag Izzy börja. "Och nu vill du knulla honom?"

"Nej!.. Ja. Kanske... Jag vet inte!"

"Då gör du det"

"Det kan jag inte, Izzy!" Mitt ansikte flög upp från mina händer för att kunna stirra på henne. "Jag kan inte bara _knulla_ honom, Izz! Jag hatar honom och du knullar inte de personer som du hatar!"

"Såvida du inte vill det", flinade hon och drog ett bloss på sin ciggarett igen.

"Åh, du är så jävla lössläppt." Jag slängde ett gult löv på henne.

Hon ändrade ställning så att hon nu låg på rygg och särade brett på benen, stönandes.

"Åh, Potter!", stönade hon högljutt. "Åh ja James! Åh! Åååååh!"

En gren knakade till och bakom oss stod Mary med ett milt chockerat uttryck i sitt runda ansikte när hon såg oss.

"Jomen du är ju verkligen den lugna, propra flickan, Izz"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

dear danni. jag orkade inte rätta men jag ville bara få ut den ur mitt system så jag kan börja skriva på nästa kapitel snart. jag har sjukt mycket jag vill ändra på men det känns som om jag kommer fastna om jag ska sitta och justera allt jag tycker låter konstlat och töntigt.

och juste, det här var ju första kapitlet så det var väldigt ytligt och sånt där trevligt, det blir (förhoppningsvis) bättre sen men jag ville bara typ visa dig alla karaktärer först. och jag skriver direkt till dig, för jag tänker inte låtsas som om någon annan kommer läsa det här... Svensk fanfiction är ju inte så utbredd som sagt. hahah men vi ses i skolan baby


	3. Kapitel två: Oktober

Kapitel två.

_"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same"_

"_Best friends are the siblings God forgot to give us"_

* * *

><p>Hösten höll på att tränga sig in på skolområdet och löven färgades sakta gula, men stannade fortfarande kvar på träden. Det hände de få blommor som fanns kvar beströddes av vacker frost på morgonarna, och kylan sipprade in genom springorna i fönstren.<p>

James:  
>Det var några veckor in på terminen nu och jag hade låtit Evans vaggas in i en falsk känsla av trygghet efter att hon hade sprungit in på mig halvnaken i vår sovsal. Padfoot hade sagt att hon tydligen hade spanat in mig rejält den gången. Så därför hade jag inte jagat efter henne som hon var van vid. Hursomhelst var kunde hon inte få glömma mig helt. Hennes nya BFF, den där Izzy som Sirius tjatade om att knulla, var med henne hela tiden dock så jag hade lite svårt att nå fram till henne innan jag kom på att jag kunde använda mig av min nya försteprefektstitel för att komma henne närmre om hjärtat. Så när trolldryckslektionen var slut så tecknade jag åt Sirius att gå i föväg och såg på medan klassrummet sakta började tömmas på elever.<p>

"Diffindo", sa jagi huvudet och pekade på Evans väska som då omedelbart sprack upp och gick sönder. Damn, jag var fan mästare på icke-verbala besvärjelser nu för tiden. Flitwick skulle bli stolt!

Hon suckade irriterat och tittade bedjande upp på McKinnon och Stonem som stod bredvid henne.

"Kan ni vänta?", frågade hon dämpat, och började samla ihop sina böcker.

"Självklart..", började Stonem men sedan tittade hon upp och fångade min blick från andra sidan klassrummet. "..inte", kom det abrupt från henne när hon bytte riktning mitt i meningen.

"Va?", sade Lils förvirrat. "Varför inte?"

"Du tar ju alltid en sån jävla lång tid pårej, stumpan. Vi ses efter lunchen hejdåååå", log Stonem retsamt och drog med sig McKinnon som såg, minst sagt, förvånad ut.

Lily ryckte på axlarna mumlade "Reparo" och började skyffla in böcker i skolväskan ganska aggressivt. Jag gick fram till henne, men hon märkte inte min närvaro förrän hon hade stängt väskan och rest sig upp.

"Vad, Potter?", undrade hon och drog irriterat en hand genom det elröda håret, de gröna ögonen intensiva. I sådana ögonblick när hon tittade på mig med den där hårda blicken hon ibland får så ville jag bara knuffa upp henne på en av bänkarna och... Ja.

"Jag undrade bara över försteprefektsysslorna och sånt. Varför har jag inte hört från dig? Är det inte meningen att jag också ska ta ansvar..?". Hennes ögon mjuknade lite efter mina sista ord.

"Åh, James, jag visste bara inte att du brydde dig..", svarade hon, ganska chockat innan hon kom på sig själv och ändrade ansiktsuttryck. "Självklart ska du få delta i det här arbetet med om du vill! Jag har desvärre inte med mig tiderna för prefektrundorna och sånt just nu men jag ger dig dem ikväll!"

_Score_, tänkte jag. Och sedan gjorde hon det mest oberäkneliga i hela världen. Något som hon aldrig hade gjort förut. Hon log mot mig, utan att vara ironisk eller hånfull. Hon bara log. Och hennes ögon sken som tusentals med gröna jävla stjärnor.

Plötsligt kände jag mig väldigt varm inombords.

Izzy:

Jag antar att jag gick igenom någon slags frustration. Det hade nu varit en månad, två veckor och tre dagar sedan jag gjorde _det._ Sedan jag hånglade eller gjorde lite saker med någon. Och den senaste var fan inte ens bra.

Jag ska vara ärlig mot er. Jag förespråkar inte direkt avhållsamhet och sådan skit. Jag hade egentligen aldrig haft umgänge (otroligt snuskigt ord, förresten) med någon som jag verkligen gillat. Alltså gillat som i gillat mer än att tänka typ, snygg kille. Antar att jag bara gjorde skillnad mellan Kärlek och Lust helt enkelt, men de flesta mina nya vänner tyckte att jag var konstig. Det var oktober nu, men vi klarade fortfarande av att sitta ute och prata- så länge vi hade på oss mycket kläder. När jag gnällde över att nästan hålla på att sprängas av primitiva instinkter utan någon tillräckligt attraktiv i närheten skrattade de bara åt mig och gav mig sina pryda jävla råd.

"Izzy! Det är knappast en lämpligt ämne just nu!" Och sedan lite senare när Alice och Mary hade fnittrat lite mer över den uppenbara kontrasten mellan mig och Lily i den här frågan. "Hitta någon du verkligen gillar och som uppskattar dig för den _du _är. Någon som du kan lita på och luta dig tillbaka mot.. och sedan så kan du väl ha så roligt med honom som du vill!"

"Lily, sluta låtsas som om du är Jungfru Maria eller någon! Du och Franks kusin var ju inte så väldans kyska i somras!", retades Alice och vände sig sedan mot mig. "Vad du _borde_ göra är att skaffa en pojkvän! Du måste inte hålla honom närmst om hjääärtat för att vara tillsammans med honom!"

"Jag vill inte _ha _en pojkvän, Allie. Monogami är så jävla lamt." Jag fiskade upp en cigarett från innerfickan på min mantel och tände den med lätt stela händer. "Seriöst, vem vill stanna med en och samma person _hela_ tiden?"

Jag hörde ett flinande bakom mig och sedan någon som började citera Shakespeare.

"O, speak again, bright angel!"

Black. Självklart. Jag vände på på huvudet och såg mycket väl honom och de andra marodörerna som stod några meter bort och rökte. Rättelse: Potter och Black rökte. Lupin tittade på med en skeptisk blick och Pettigrew såg mest stolt ut- av något skäl som jag inte förstod. Jag tittade upp på Black igen och höjde på ögonbrynen tills han fortsatte tala.

"Hörde jag dig just säga att du- till skillnad från alla andra häxor här på Hogwarts- inte föredrar förhållanden och monogami framför att vara singel och fri?"  
>"Gratulerar, Black", sade jag ironiskt och fortsatte blossa på min cigg. Jag drog en hand genom håret och fick en irriterad blick från Lily.<p>

"Vad?", log jag hånfullt.

"Att röka på skolområdet", snäste hon. "..är inte bra för de yngre eleverna. Jag borde egentligen göra något.."

"Så du har då alltså aldrig gjort det?"

"Givetvis inte", svarade hon men blev lite rödare om kinderna.

"Jo, eller-", började jag men blev tvärt avbruten av Black.

"Stonem", flinade han självgott mot mig. "Om du är så himla frisläppt som du påstår, vad gör vi kvar här då? Borde vi inte dra oss upp mot sovsalarna..?"

Mary och Lily drog chockat efter andan efter det sista men jag gav honom bara en uttråkad blick. Han var så töntig och förutsägbar så att jag bara ville spy.

På honom det vill säga.  
>"Åh, Black, ledsen men jag knullar inte byrackor", svarade jag i sarkastiskt glättig ton.<p>

Det tyckte tydligen han och hans vänner var jätteroligt och de gapskrattade fortfarande när jag såg på min klocka och upptäckte att det var dags att börja röra på sig- jag skulle till sökningarna för Slytherins Quidditchlag. Jag älskade quidditch och hade spelat i laget tidigare men när jag hade en av mina mer depressiva perioder efter _henne_ slutade jag gå på träningarna och slutade med allting i stort sett. Jag höll mig undan från omvärlden och spenderade alltför stor tid med mina rakblad inne på flickornas (halv- kan inte förneka att Myrtle spenderar större delen av sin tid där...) övergivna toalett på andra våningen.

Jag kom ut på planen och ställde mig med de andra sökande, femton stycken ganska spända unga pojkar. Majoriteten av dem såg ut att vara tretton eller något. Jag sträckte på mig. Detta skulle bli alltför lätt.

Bakom mig hördes ljöd plötsligt ett hånskratt som jag väl kände igen. Black. Och då snackar jag om den yngre.

"Isolde Stonem", sade han släpigt och gick runt mig så att han kunde se mitt ansikte. Urrk. Isolde; århundradets mest pompösa namn.

Han var så lik sin bror, samma drag, samma mörka hår. Skillnaden var att Black hade längre hår än.. den andre Black som var stiligt välklippt och var märkbart blekare än sin storebror. Uppsynen var också annorlunda, även om de delade den nonchalanta auran av överklass. Han hade också, så att säga det milt, andra värderingar än Black Den Äldre (hehe).

"Black", nickade jag med ett nedlåtande leende.

Han skakade på huvudet och backade bort från mig och de andra sökande samtidigt som han synade mig nerifrån upp. Långsamt måste jag också tillägga. Ugh. Jag vände bort ansiktet.

"Och vad får dig att tro, Stonem, att ett smutsigt halvblod som du skulle platsa i laget?"

"Åh, jag vet inte", jag fortsatte le, aningens ansträngt kanske. "Kanske mina utmärkta flygartalanger och min överlägsenhet gentemot resten av dessa.-" jag slog ut med en hand mot de andra sökande, ".. tolvåringarna"

Black gav mig ett snett, elakt leende och började sedan tala hånfullt till alla andra som sökte.

"Mitt namn är Regulus Black och jag är kapten för Slytherinlaget. Av alla dessa patetiska stackare som kommit hit idag, är det ytterst få som förtjänar en plats i mitt lag. Så stick, om du känner dig träffad."

En sådan söt, snäll kille.

"Vi behöver två nya jagare och en slagman eftersom Goyle, Zabini och Bella gick ut förra året-"

De som skulle söka till jagarplatserna liksom jag, var ungefär åtta stycken, kortväxta bleka pojkar som stirrade upp på mig med storögda blickar. Det är för det mesta bara pojkar som spelar för Slytherin.

Konstigt.

De ville att vi skulle flyga i cirklar runt planen till att börja med för att titta om vi överhuvudtaget kunde flyga- vilket visade sig vara ett klokt beslut. Tre pojkar kraschlandade efter andra varvet. Vi passade sedan lite snabbt till varandra. En pojke fick klonken i ansiktet så att hans näsa började blöda.

Haha.

Nej, jag skojade bara.

Sedan skulle vi öva straffar mot Mulciber, vaktaren. Det var ingen match- bara man siktade mot hans vänstra fot- där missade han den alltid, vilket var något som jag kom ihåg från den tiden jag spelade i laget. Jag satte fyra av fem straffar och log triumferande mot Black när jag steg av kvasten nere på marken där han stod och tittade på.

"Vi tränar på tisdagar och torsdagar efter middagen", muttrade han irriterat.

Jag gav honom ett snett leende mot och gick av planen. Så fort jag hade rundat hörnet och var på väg in mot slottet igen flög min näve upp i luften.  
>"Yes!", tjöt jag utan att lägga märke till min publik. Black. Igen. Och då snackar jag om den äldre. Förföljde han mig nu eller..?<p>

"Åh hej, Black!", sade jag innan han hann kommentera min segergest. "Träffade nyss din käre bror, och gissa vad? Jag ska spela mot Gryffindor om några veckor! Haha!" Jag hade svårt att dämpa min uppsluppenhet och bestämmde mig för att slänga in något provokativt innan jag sprang in i omklädningsrummen för att duscha.

"Vi ska nog allt visa de där blodsförrädarna!"

Asså, Haha.

Remus:

Lily satt bredvid mig i biblioteket och hjälpte mig med Snigelhorns trolldrycksläxa, två pergamentrullar om produktionen av botemedel mot Acromantulagift.. Roligt, va?

Lily fnös åt min uppsats som hon var i färd med att rätta och strök över en av mina svagare meningar.

"Din stavning är-... mindre bra, Remus, det måste du verkligen öva på. Och du måste omformulera den här meningen: "_Besoaren används ibland, bland andra användningsområden som motgift till-", _den kan ju inte vara korrekt."

Jag gäspade och korrigerade mina stavfel med trollstaven samtidigt som Lily släppte ut sitt röda hår från den höga hästsvans hon hade satt upp det i.

"Remy?", frågade hon sedan och gned sig trött i ögonen.

"Mhm", jag tittade fortfarande ner i mitt papper men lyssnade.

"Ähum, har Potter slutat gilla mig? För han har lämnat mig ifred de senaste veckorna"

Jag tittade upp och flinade åt hennes hoppfulla min.

"Jag skulle inte vara alltför säker på det om jag var du", jag skakade på huvudet.

Hon såg irriterad ut över mitt svar.

"Varför?"

"Jag tror att det är mer sannolikt att han inte har bjudit ut dig som vanligt på grund av att han vill att du ska se hans 'nya mognad och djup'." Jag gjorde citattecken med mina fingrar. "Han pratar fortfarande om dig. Ganska ofta, faktist."

Lily gav mig en missnöjd blick och reste sig sedan och gick ut ur biblioteket. Hon var inte sur på mig, hon var endast irriterad över svaret jag hade gett. Jag gav henne en minuts försprång så att hon hade fått chansen att kunna gå ensam innan även jag reste mig och satte punkt på den sista meningen. Hon var ungefär två trappor framför mig och jag såg henne stöta till någon med ena axeln i sin brådska uppåt.

"Åh, jag ber..", började hon men hejdade sig när hon såg vem det hade varit hon stött till och satte näsan i vädret och fortsatte gå.

"Lily!", ropade Snape efter henne och sprang efter och försvann ur min synvinkel. Jag kunde fortfarande höra vad de sa dock.

"Vad vill du?", kunde jag höra Lily säga irriterat. Hon var redan irriterad förut men nu var det antagligen på väg att bli värre. Jättesmart, Snape. Man måste stoppa Lily på ett tidigt stadium, annars flippar hon ur.

"Vi har bara inte pratat på jättelänge!", bedjade Snape, och jag var snart i den trappan som skulle föra mig till dem.

"Det är så jag vill ha det, Sev-.. Snape", svarade Lily iskallt, och jag ökade takten.

"Släpp mig!", skrek hon några sekunder senare, och jag började springa upp för trappan.

"Ja, men det är inte så _jag_ vill ha det!", skrek Snape tillbaka, och jag var just på väg att gå runt kröken och hjälpa henne när jag hörde en ny röst göra det istället.

"Olyckligtvis för dig, Snorgärsen, är det vad hon vill som räknas", sade James. Jag gick runt hörnet och såg de, allihopa, stå där fastfrusna några meter från mig.

"Vad i helvete gör du här?" Snape darrade av ilska nu när James hade dykt upp.

"Gryffindortornet är bara runt hörnet, Snape", svarade Prongs obesvärat. "Nu föreslår jag att du avlägsnar dig och dina smutsiga händer från Evans- innan jag tvingar dig till det"

"Det tror jag knappast!" Snape drog sin trollstav och viftade med den vildsint framför James med rent hat inetsat i varje drag i ansiktet.

"Åh, men då måste du glömt att jag, till skillnad från dig, är försteprefekt och kommer ge dig straffkommendering samt massa andra trevliga saker, om du inte gör som jag säger", log James hånfullt.

Snape såg först ut som om han inte kunde bry sig mindre om James ställning men lossade sedan sitt grepp om Lily och skyndade iväg förbi mig.

"Och jag glömde nästan, tio poängs avdrag för Slytherin!", ropade James efter honom när han försvann ner för trappan.

Lily vände på klacken och började gå i rask takt bort från James och mot uppehållsrummet. James kom ikapp henne efter ungefär två meter och jag började gå jag själv.  
>"Vad är ditt problem, Potter?", fräste Lily innan han hann säga något. Det var inte fel av mig att lyssna på vad de sa, för de var ju knappast diskreta. Det var inte som att tjuvlyssna... Ellerhur?<p>

"_Mitt_ problem?", sade James med chockad röst. "Att du socialiserar dig med en liten dödsätare, det är mitt problem!"

"Jag kan ta hand om mig själv!", rasade Lily förargat.

"Åh men snälla, Evans! Hur jävla stort är inte ditt ego? Korkade jävel! Han hade dig fast!", utbrast James och märkte själv direkt hur han hade gått över gränsen. Lily såg sårad ut i en kort sekund innan hon ordnade upp sina ansiktsdrag och vände sig mot porträttet som var precis framför dem.

"Futuō Major!", ropade hon mot den tjocka damen som svängde upp. Lily klättrade snabbt in innan James han säga något annat och jag kom upp till honom. Han såg märkligt tom ut i ansiktet.

"Det där var inte särskilt smart, Prongs", jag skakade på huvudet och gick in själv med honom i hasorna. Jag gick mot några lediga fåtöljer vända mot brasan och bortvända från resten av rummet. Men när jag hade satt mig upptäckte jag att han inte hade följt efter som jag trodde att han skulle. James stod fortfarande precis vid öppningen. Det kunde inte båda gott.

"Lily?", ropade han högt så att hela rummet nu fäste sin uppmärksamhet på honom. "Vill du gå ut med mig?"

Lily vände sig långsamt om där hon stod borta med sina vänner. Nu var hon inte längre irriterad. Det syntes tydligt att nu var hon förbannad.

"Dra åt helvete Potter! Jag hatar dig och jag kommer aldrig gå ut med dig, din jävla idiot!", skrek hon och sprang uppför trappan mot flickornas sovsalar med Marlene och Alice i hälarna.

"Fuck!", morrade James och sparkade till ett bord innan även han sprang upp till sin sovsal. Jag följde efter. Han satt på sin säng i färd med att tända en jolle.

"Det där hjälper inte, det vet du väl?"

"Äh håll käften, Remy, och sluta se så jävla förstående ut!" Han lade sig ner på sängen och stirrade upp i taket och blossade på sin joint.

Dörren smällde plötsligt upp och in kom en jäktad Sirius.

"Kondomer, kondomer", mumlade han och vände upp och ner på innehållet i sin koffert.

"Kan någon av er låna mig några?", han såg upp på mig med oskyldig blick innan han kände doften i rummet och såg James hopkurade gestalt på sängen. Han reste sig långsamt upp med en gammal strumpa i ena handen och ett snokoskop i den andra.

"Hon dissade dig, ellerhur?", frågade han James och gick och satte sig på hans säng bredvid honom.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra", mumlade James med domnad röst och blundade. Jag gick och satte mig på min säng, säker på att Sirius kunde klara sig själv. Det skulle alltid vara Sirius som klarade av James bäst och tvärtom. De kände varandra utan och innan.

"Jag tror att det kanske är dags att släppa det nu. Gå vidare. Andas lite frisk luft ett tag, om du förstår vad jag menar?"

James nickade motvilligt och tog ännu ett bloss.

"Så vem var det du skulle ha kul med när du bestämde dig för att ta hand om din patetiska kompis istället?", fnös James.

"Åh! Söt, sjätteåret, Hufflepuff!", log Sirius och rufsade till James hår. "Bone.. Bony? Bones!", avslutade han trimuferande.

"Amelia?"

Jag hade svårt att tro att Amelia Bones skulle vilja 'ha kul' under några omständigheter med Sirius. Hon var väldigt... strikt. Med bra betyg och prefekt och allt. Om Lily aldrig hade fått förstaprefektsmärket var jag övertygad om att hon skulle fått det.

"Exakt" Sirius himlade med ögonen åt min dumhet. "Nej, jag snackar om hennes yngre och märkbart mer lättfotade syster.

Jag fnös.

"Hursomhelst-" Sirius vände sig tillbaka mot James på sängen. "..Är jag säker på att hon har massor av trevliga vänner. Så upp med dig nu, slöfock."

Han hjälpte James upp i stående ställning och tittade menande på mig.

"Du då? Ska du inte följa med och släppa loss med lite vilddjursinstinkter som jag är övertygad finns någonstans där innerst inne?"

"Jag har en uppsats att skriva", suckade jag. "Och James borde inte heller följa med... Sirius, han är ledsen, han beh.."

"Nah. Han behöver ha kul."

"Kan ni sluta bete er som mina föräldrar nu så drar vi?" James suckade irriterat och gick ut ur rummet med Sirius hack i häl.

Jag slöt ögonen och skakade på huvudet.

Även om James aldrig skulle få Lily, så skulle han iallafall alltid ha Sirius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

Och ja, jag vet de är konstiga. Samt att det är jobbigt att läsa ur massa olika vinklar, men jag fick det bara inte att funka på något annat sätt.

Och det är ju inte jag som styr dem heller... ;

Jag har haft mycket att tänka på, det är därför som det här blev så fucked up, men jag hoppas att det kommer lite mer in på harrypottergrejer och så om du fattar, haha, och lite mindre 'tonårsintriger' och allt vad det är.

Och juste jag glömde nästan en liten sånhär cool grej:

DISCLAIMER: Jag äger inte Harry Potter (om du inte har förstått det redan, mehe), eller någon av karaktärerna i denna fic!

Eller juste, jag har ju kommit på Iz. Ah, men whatever, JK får äga henne också. Kärlek till JK också, som (omedvetet) låter mig twista om hennes karaktärer..

Förresten, kapitlet heter _Oktober_, för att det är oktober där. Inte här. Jag vet vilken månad det är.

Hareee


	4. Kapitel tre: The Boy Who Never

Kap. 3.

Izzy:

Jag flög, över ängar, över hav. Vid bergen såg jag henne sitta i ett träd och jag slog mig ner bredvid henne. Hon hade lagt sig på en gren så att håret hängde fritt ner i luften. Hon såg så lugn ut att jag hade trott att hon sov om hon inte hade ögonen öppna, fästa på den lysande fullmånen.

"Hej", viskade jag för att påkalla hennes uppmärksamhet och hon vände genast blicken mot mig. Hennes kraftfulla blå ögon log mot mig och hon satte sig upp. Hon höjde handen för att lägga den på mitt hår medan jag samlade mod till mig för att fråga den frågan som jag egentligen hade kommit hit för att fråga.

Orden dog på mina läppar innan jag ens hade börjat forma dem och jag kände mitt medvetande börja vakna till liv. Helt plötsligt började hon tyna bort och snart såg jag inte henne mer. Det enda jag kände var ett bryskt petande mellan mina revben. Jag höll ögonen fortfarande hårt slutna och kämpade för att komma tillbaka till drömmen men det enda jag kunde se var den skarpa röda färg som lyser mot ens ögon när man blundar och det är ljust.

"Stonem. Stonem, vakna, hon kommer hit nu"

Jag slog upp ögonen och möttes av Bathsheda Babblings grumliga bruna ögon istället för dem jag ville se. De jag hade sett framför mig lika levande som jag såg hennes nu. Jag tittade upp på henne nu när hon hade rätat på sig i sin fulla längd, vilket jag måste erkänna inte var särskilt mycket. Bathshedas plufsiga ansikte hade antagit en otrevlig röd färg, och hennes feta lugg hängde i stripor över pannan. Mina klasskamrater stirrade på mig och jag önskade att någon som jag kunde kalla vän skulle vara här, redo att försvara mig. Oturligt för mig var det inga sådana personer på Forntida Runor. Den ende som verkade veta vem jag var, och inte verkade hata mig för den personen heller – för att ta en ur mängden Druella Burke och hennes gäng på raden längst bak -, var Sirius Black. Han flinade upp mot Babbling bredvid mig och jag förstod att det måste varit han som väckte mig.

"Miss Stonem", väste hon och jag rätade på mig i bänken. "Miss Stonem, jag kan verkligen inte tilllåta att du sover på mina lektioner! Kvarsittning efter skolan idag!"

"Det gör jag ju inte heller", sade jag och försökte på mig en oskyldigt sårad min.

"Det gjorde du alldeles nyligen, om jag inte misstar mig helt! Du svarade inte på tilltal och satt med ögonen slutna. Kvarsittning några veckor ska nog få dig bort från _lögnerna,_ Stonem! Man kan ju också passa på att fråga dig då var dina oinlämnade uppsatser har blivit av?"

"Nej okej då!" Jag reste mig upp utan att tänka på varför jag reagerade så starkt på denna till synes milda utskällning. Jag kände mig plötsligt väldigt varm. Och arg. "Jag sov! Jag bryr mig inte om det här ämnet, därför gör jag inga av dina löjliga hemuppgifter!" Av något skäl tyckte jag sedan att slänga boken i väggen var passande för att få upplopp för min ilska. Babbling bara stirrade på mig.

Sedan trängde jag mig förbi Black och svepte ut från rummet innan hon han stoppa mig. Helvete. _Helvete. _Jag var så körd på att få ett bra betyg i det ämnet nu, om jag inte gjorde bra ifrån mig på den nalkandes FUTT-examen skulle jag aldrig kunna jobba för Gringotts med något coolt som krävde avancerad magi på farliga ställen. Jag sprang uppför trapporna mot astronomitornet och ryckte till när en ung man steg fram ur skuggorna.

"Vad vill du?"

Nu när fick jag chansen att ta mig en närmare titt på honom kände jag igen honom; han var en hufflepuff och en årskurs under mig. Jag märkte direkt varför han närmade sig mig- hans hår var taskigt svartfärgat med ljusa hårrötter och hans kläder fulla av säkerhetsnålar och hål. Ändå var det faktist svårt för någon att neka att han var _söt_.

"Ehh", mumlade han nervöst som en reaktion på min fientlighet. Han drog ena handen genom håret och såg upp mot mig med blå, flackande ögon. "Joo, jag ville bara snacka..."

"Jag gissade nästan på det", log jag retsamt och försökte ta igen för det dåliga intryck han måste fått av mig.

"Jag heter Septimus-" Åh. Nu förstod jag varför han var så nervös, haha. "-Macavoy. Och du är Izzy"

"Jadu, det stämmer allt bra det!", sade jag glättigt och undrade vad han ville få ut av det här samtalet.

"Jo... Jag och några polare har ett band. Alltså Punk. Det skulle vara kul om du ville komma någon gång och titta på när vi repar", fick han ur sig.

Jag hörde steg i trappan och såg Black den äldre släpigt komma gåendes mot oss.

"Tja, Macheley" Han gled fram och klappade Septimus på axeln och vände sig sedan mot mig. "Och Stonem! Vad gör ni här?" Han lade armen runt min midja och jag stelnade till och gav honom en blick som förhoppningsvis signalerade mitt äckel. Jag tänkte dock inte kasta av den när han såg, Macavoy fick gärna tro att jag var eftertraktad på något sätt.

"Jag måste nog dra.." Macavoy slängde en blick på oss och backade bort mot trapporna igen. "Vi ses, Iz!" Jag nickade uppmuntrande och hörde honom gå ner för trapporna. Så fort han var utom hörhåll hoppade jag undan från Black.

"Vad är ditt problem?", fräste jag och fortsatte uppför trapporna.

"Seriöst, _Iz,_ Macheley?"

Jag gav honom en dräpande blick och kom ut i den kalla novemberluften i tornet.  
>"Senaste gången jag kollade hette han faktist Macavoy" Jag fiskade upp en cigarett från skolväskan. "<em>Incendio<em>", mumlade jag och lät ciggen nudda den nu brinnande tippen av min trollstav.

"Han är ett år yngre, ditt pervo!"

"Merlin", jag suckade. "Det är inte ens så att vi har varit ute eller något, han bara presenterade sig"

"Okejokej, jag tror dig. Kan jag få ett bloss?"

Jag räckte honom ciggen och såg eftertänksamt på honom. Hans hår växte verkligen till sig snabbt, det var nu en bra bit nedanför axlarna. Varför hade han kommit ut med mig nu? Varför hade han inte stannat på lektionen?

"Vad gör du här?"

Han såg upp på mig med en förvånad blick samtidigt som han gav mig tillbaka cigaretten.

"Vi kom just hit om du kommer ihåg..?"

"Nej, jag menar varför är du inte på lektionen?"

"Jaha", hans grå ögon lystes upp av förståelse. "Äh, jag vet inte"

"..Okej", jag vände mig mot räcket och såg ut över det ödsliga skolområdet - ingen ville vara ute i den frostiga kyla som var Skottlands senhöst. Vi var tysta en stund.

"Så-" Han återkallade min uppmärksamhet genom att harkla sig. "Vad gör du på min födelsedag?"

Min blick återvände till honom och jag undrade tyst om han verkligen var så arrogant att han på fullaste allvar väntade sig att jag visste när han fyller år.

"Pluggar", jag drog ett djupt bloss och skakade nedlåtande på huvudet åt honom.

"Kul. Hursomhelst, jag ska fira med några få utvalda och du är en av dem" Han log sådär sötsliskigt igen som han hade gjort den dagen på tåget.

"Jaha."

"Ja, och ta med dig Evans och resten av dina vänner!"

Mina _vänner_? Så vi var vänner nu? Jag visste inte riktigt hur jag skulle förhålla mig till det, eftersom varken Lily eller någon annan som jag hade hängt med de senaste veckor uppfyllde de oskrivna kriterier som jag brukade gå efter i mina val av vänner. Ingen av dem var särskilt egocentrisk, mentalt instabil eller fixerad vid antingen renblodsstatus (mina vänner årskurs 1-3) eller vid att snärja så många killar som möjligt alternativt blanda olika substanser (mina vänner årskurs 5-7). Till att börja med hade jag inte haft några vänner på skolan på ett bra tag. Men var Lily, Alice, Marlene och Mary mina vänner nu? Det kändes ovant att använda den frasen på våran relation till varandra men jag hade inte tid att tänka på det just nu. Sedan kom jag på att _Evans_ antagligen var nyckelordet i hans budskap.

"Om du försöker sammanföra _Lily _och Potter igen kan jag säga redan nu- det kommer inte att fungera", log jag nedlåtande. Det var löjeväckande.

"Klart det kommer",sade han självsäkert och skakade lätt på huvudet så att hans hår föll ner och skuggade hans grå ögon.

"Jag vill inte krossa någon slags dagdröm från din sida, Black, eller någonting, jag känner bara att jag än en gång måste påpeka det självklara. Lily Evans hatar James Potter. Alltså hatar- inte _tycker om._

"Åh, du förstår, det är där som du har fel. Och när de är gifta och har barn om tre, fyra år så är det mig som de kommer att tacka för att jag ald-"

"Tre, fyra år?", avbröt jag stelt och hoppade ner från räcket ner på balkongen igen. "Vad är ditt problem?"

"Ja, vad?"  
>"Barn? Om tre, fyra år?"<p>

"Det är fullt möjligt och dessutom mycket troligt, Stonem"

"Vadå, skulle du vilja har barn om tre år?"

"Merlin, nej!", han skrattade högt åt idén och hans skratt ekade när vi kom in i slottet igen och började gå ner för trapporna.

Vi tystnade ännu en gång men den här gången var vår tystnad en tankfull sådan och jag måste erkänna att på fullaste allvar började överväga det Black hade sagt om Lily. Åh, vad hon skulle bli besviken på mig. När vi kom ner på första våningen började jag ta av mot Stora Salen men Black tog min hand och drog mig med sig. In i en kvastskrubb, av någon anledning. När han flyttade sig närmare mig och trängde upp mig mot väggen förstod min tröga hjärna tillslut vad det var frågan om. En sån kliché. Jag tänkte ge honom en chans dock. Alla förtjänar en chans. Så jag fnissade kokett och drog handen sakta genom håret.

"Black, försöker du förföra mig?", viskade jag och låt honom komma ännu närmre än han redan var, nu stod han ju nästan förfan på mig.

"Jag _försöker _sällan", mumlade han hest. "Jag bara _gör_"

Och med den meningen kan man ju knappast döma mig för att jag väntade mig något utöver det vanliga. Jag menar, om han varit djärv nog att tränga in mig i den här kvastskrubben måste han ju vara säker på sina... förmågor. Att förföra alltså.

Hans händer for upp och ner för min kropp och grep girigt över min rumpa och mina höfter. Hans läppar var ivriga, kyssen slaskig och osynkad. Han var som ett djur.

På ett dåligt sätt.

Typ som en upphetsad orangutang som våldförde sig på en ung svan. Och då var det alltså jag som var svanen.

_"Vad håller jag på med?" kom jag på mig med att tänka._ Jag tyckte inte om killen, jag var inte påverkad och ändå stod jag och slaskhånglade med honom. När mitt äckel för både mig själv och honom blev för stort för att ignorera - ca 4 sekunder efter våra läppar möttes, på ett ungefär - tryckte jag lätt bort honom. När han vägrade flytta sig ur vägen, utan istället började suga på min hals blev jag otålig och knuffade iväg honom så hårt jag kunde. Han tippade iväg åt sidan, rakt in i en tunna som passande nog gick sönder av kollisionen, vilket gjorde att han snart satt på rumpan och tittade upp på mig med ett förorättat, men mer chockat ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag tror att du överskattar dig själv, Black" Jag hånlog åt hans patetiska uppenbarelse och tog mig ut ur skrubben så fort som möjligt. Utanför dörren pågick ett slags tumult, lektionerna måste just slagits av för lunch, och jag sveptes med elevmassorna i riktning mot Stora Salen.

"Isolde!" Från ingenstans uppenbarade sig plötsligt pigg Remus Lupin vinkandes bredvid mig. Han fortsatte prata utan att vänta på svar från min sida. Han kanske trodde att jag var stum eller något. Det var inte precis så att vi pratade särskilt ofta. "Jag är riktigt hungrig nu, men det blir man ju iochförsig alltid efter Mugglatstudier. Så mycket nytt! Undrar vad vi får för-" Remus avbröt sig mitt i meningen när han såg mitt ansikte och snart granskade han min uppenbarelse noggrannare än vad jag varit beredd på. "Hur är det?"

"Ehhh... okej, remus... helt okej"

"_Vad _har du just gjort och med _vem_?" ndrade han med n konstig blick på mig som konstaterade att allt inte såg rätt ut. Min tröja kanske hade åkt ner så att jag blottade ena bröstet, Blacks upphetsade beröring kanske hade hasat upp min kjol utan att jag märkte det- jag hade ingen aning, men det kändes som om det var något åt det hållet.

Jag fick dock ingen tud att svara på hans frågor, för som sänd från ovan dök då plötsligt McGonnagall upp och hotade med att prata med Snigelhorn efter att stackars Babbling hade känt sig orättvist behandlad av mig.

Jag har aldrig älskat någon så mycket som jag älskade henne i det ögonblicket.

* * *

><p>Lily:<p>

Till många fanatikers förtret hade Quidditchsäsongen fördröjts just detta år. Tydligen hade inte Filch varit överdrivet entusiastisk över att städa upp alla 1500 åskådarplatser i år igen, utan magi – på sommarlovet- vilket hade gjort att första matchen som skulle gått av stapeln den 31 oktober hölls inte mindre än två veckor efter.

Vid det laget hade folk lyckats med att jaga upp sig mer än vanligt, och det vill säga inte _lite_, vilket ledde till att nu morgonen innan matchen så var hela Stora Salen i uppror. Till och med de elever vars elevhem inte spelade var ovanligt exalterade, vilket märktes på . Alice som var ett typexempel där hon stod och praktiskt taget hoppade utanför vårt uppehållsrum av förväntan.

"Ni tog er tid!", fnös hon åt mig och Mary när vi klättrade ut från porträtthålet.

"Vi väntade på Marlene…", började jag men avbröt mig när hon dök upp efter oss.

"Och hon mår bara bra, tack som frågar." Marlene hade varit inlåst på toaletten den senaste timmen och hennes ansikte antagit en grönblek ton.

"Äh, ta det lugnt", kuttrade Alice glatt när hon såg Marlenes ansiktsuttryck."Ni kommer att vinna, jag känner det på mig!"

"Har denna plötsliga känsla av insikt något att göra med att Frank är i Gryffindor?"

"Var inte löjlig, jag skulle hejat på er även om jag inte var tillsammans med Frank"

"Det tror jag säkert", fnös Marlene som verkade vara fast besluten att vara på dåligt humör, dagen till ära. Jag förstod att hon var nervös över matchen men kunde verkligen inte förstå alla andras uppsluppenhet över den. Jag menar, det var ju inte de som spelade den, varför tog de den på så stort allvar?

Men inne i Stora Salen visades jag snart hur seriöst alla tog den på. Man kunde enkelt skilja ut lagen och deras anhängare, folk hade verkligen bemödat sig att ta sida den här gången. Stora hav av gröna anhängare buade när vi, alltså Marlene, gjorde entré och alla klädda i röd-guld jublade. Vi slog oss ner i närheten av laget för Marlenes skull och lyssnade på när James Potter eggade upp dem.

"Det här är en viktig match", deklarerade han för alla som ville lyssna. Hans hår var rufsigare och vanligt, och ögonen trötta, men med en pigg glöd i dem, som skvallrade om att han trots att han knappt hade sovit i natt, såg detta som sitt största ögonblick i livet, hitills. "…och vi ska kämpa!", avslutade han sitt tal, och såg sig vilt omkring. Jag vände mig tillbaka mot mina ägg och min apelsinjuice när han fortsatte upprepa sig. Frank Longbottom lade just ner sin tidning och började hångla med Alice mittemot mig, så jag förstod att om jag inte hade lust att lyssna på James Potter + beundrare alternativt andra quidditchintresserade, eller försöka föra ett samtal med Frank och Alice, som för tillfället verkade upptagna på annat håll, var the Daily Prophet mitt enda sällskap denna morgon. Framsidan pryddes som vanligt av försäkringar från Ministeriet att kriget mot Du-Vet-Vem var på väg mot sitt slut, men det var inuti namnen på de som försvunnit under veckan som gått, sade mig motsatsen. Det kändes irrationellt att vi här oroade oss över vilka som skulle vinna en skolmatch, medan utanför skolans murar var dementor- och inferieattacker daglig basis. Jag såg upp för att ta reda på om det var någon i överhuvudtaget som reagerade på nyheterna, och såg Sirius tränga sig in bredvid James Potter med viktig min och en tidning under armen. När han böjde sig framåt för att tala med honom hördes det sedvanliga oljudet som skvallrade om en lagspelares intåg i Stora Salen och pockade på vår uppmärksamhet. Izzy om möjligt ännu blekare ut än vanligt och såg otroligt malplacé ut med de kraftiga skydden på axlar och knän. Hon såg ner i golvet med skärrad blick och slog sig ner bland sina lagkamrater så fort hon kunde utan att springa. Sirius hånlog och vände sig skadeglatt mot oss.

"Jag har en känsla av att Slytherin kommer vara ovanligt lätta att knäcka i år, om ni förstår vad jag menar", sade han elakt tills Potter påkallade allas uppmärksamhet ännu en gång. Han kunde väl inte låta bli, antar jag.

"Laget, vi möts i omklädningsrummet om fem minuter, ni andra, vi syns snart"

Det tog förvånansvärt kort tid att tömma Stora Salen men jag antar att alla var så enträgna att ta sig ut att de praktiskt taget snubblade på sina egna fötter i sin iver. Jag, Alice, Frank och Mary tog sittplatser på Gryffindorläktarna. Jag måste erkänna att jag inte förstod överdrivet av matchen förutom att alla verkade skada sig hela tiden. Sirius drämde iväg dunkare åt höger och vänster medan jag såg Potter flyga som en fågel i luften. Jag måste erkänna att han verkligen var i sitt rätta element på kvasten där han gjorde mål på mål till Slytherins förtet. Man såg även mer än glimtar av Izzy när hon kämpade sig fram i luften och ofta hamnade i närkamp med Potter i sin jakt på Klonken. Vid ett tillfälle armbågade hon honom i revbenen och ryckte åt sig Klonken på det sättet, och man kunde höra hennes hånskratt ända från läktarna. Hon såg på det stora hela riktigt nöjd ut. Det vill säga till Sirius drämde in en dunkare i skallen på henne när hon såg åt andra hållet. Det kändes väldigt ojust, han verkade ju ta i av all kraft och vid det laget var hon ju ungefär en meter bortifrån honom med huvudet bortvänt, men lärarna sa inget utan fångade bara upp henne innan hon slog i marken, till synes medvetslös.

Snart såg Marlene klonken så det blev en våldsam kapplöpning mellan henne och Slytherins sökare, som jag inte visste namnet på. När Sirius på Potters befallning sköt iväg en dunkare på honom så missade han så otroligt att det kändes som om han gjorde det med flit. Men Peakes, den andra slagmannen, lyckades snart rätta till hans misstag, och trots att dunkaren inte träffade sökaren så försvann han ur kurs när han väjde för den. Han ramlade nästan när han gjorde det och i nästa ögonblick hade Marlenes hand slutits om kvicken.

Efterfesten som startade sedan var om möjligt ännu vildare än själva matchen och jag kunde inte räkna antalet kvinnor Sirius raggade på på bägge mina händer. Som vanligt kom James Potter för att prata med mig där jag satt i soffan men han var faktist lugnare än vanligt, om man jämförde med hur han brukade bete sig efter en vunnen match.

"Din kompis… Stonem, hon vet allt hur man spelar", log han och tog en klunk från sin honungsöl. Under hans öga hade redan en blåtira börjat bildas efter att Izzy armbågat honom även där.

"Hm, jag är säker på att hon inte menade illa", sade jag osäkert. Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga till honom när jag inte skrek, eller talade illa om honom.

"Haha" Han skrattade hest och skakade på huvudet. "Det är jag ganska säker på att hon gjorde, med det gör inget, hon ville bara vinna"

"Som ni då"

"Precis. Men jag måste säga att Sirius nästan överdrev med dunkaren mot henne. Hon såg ganska mörbultad ut"

"Är det inte det som är meningen med dunkare? Och slagmän också för den delen?" Jag visste att jag var irrationell, men kunde inte låta bli.

"Meningen med dunkare och slagmän är att sätta de spelare som avgörande i det ögonblicket ur spel.", sade han lugnt. "Inte de som bara svävar ur medvetande"

Jag såg upp på honom och blev återiigen irriterad på honom. Den här gången över något helt annat.

"Varför tycker du om mig?", snäste jag innan jag kunde stoppa mig själv.

Han tittade förvånat på mig och började skratta.

"Nej, jag är helt seriös, sluta. Varför tycker du om mig när jag är annat än trevlig mot dig?"

"Vill du ha den korta eller den långa förklaringen på det?" Han drog nervöst en hand genom det stökiga håret när han såg mitt bistra ansiktsuttryck. "Den korta, tar jag det. Jag _gillar_ dig för att du är omtänksam. För att du är typen som skulle spenderat natten i sjuksalarna om det inte var för att du är osäker på om du skulle blivit utkörd av hennes lagkamrater bara för att du är den du är. Och nu är det försent för att gå."

Jag gav honom en irriterad blick eftersom han just hade sagt det jag omedvetet gått och burit på de senaste timmarna. Sedan gick irritation över lika snabbt som den kommit och jag kände mig plötsligt bara väldigt trött. Jag kvävde en gäspning bakom handen och reste mig.

"God natt, James", sa jag och vände om för att gå till sovsalarna. Halvvägs uppe för trappan hörde jag att han ropade på mig och jag såg ner på honom och gick till och med ner lite i hopp om att han inte skulle skrika ut vad det nu han hade på hjärtat, som han brukade.

"Jag kommer alltid gilla dig för det…" Han viskade nästan och drog ännu en gång en hand genom sitt hår. "För att du är omtänksam, alltså. Även om jag aldrig kommer få känna av det... Så, aa. God natt."

Med de orden skrikandes inom mig gick jag upp för att gå och lägga mig. Jag kunde inte sova.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **oj, nästan lite fluff där på slutet. men det kändes rätt bara. jag har varit frånvarande i flera månader, förlåt, förhoppningsvis händer det aldrig mer. kärlek till mina kära läsare, om jag har några kvar. tänker inte kräva reviews som alla andra, har bara upptäckt att dem gör mig piggare på livet. hatade du det? älskade du det? var du likgiltig? skriv då gärna en review, om du känner för det. kramar


End file.
